


Daforge Drabbles

by FlygirlA10



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Drabbles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:13:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlygirlA10/pseuds/FlygirlA10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabbles based off of dialogue prompts. These will mainly be established relationship, G-rated fluff drabbles, but if anything is different, I will post it in the notes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Drabble #1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "You look pretty hot in plaid."

The door to Data's quarters chirped and Geordi walked in.

"Hey babe, are you ready for-"

He stopped short, watching as his boyfriend turned around.

"Data, what are you wearing?"

"Hello, Geordi. I have picked clothing appropriate for our 21st century holodeck excursion tonight. Is there something wrong with what I am wearing?"

He was dressed in dark jeans, black converse, and a loose-fitting plaid button-up, sleeves rolled up slightly.

"Geordi?"

"No, it's great. Actually, you look pretty hot in plaid."

"Thank you. You look very nice in your 21st century hoodie as well."

Geordi smiled. "Thanks. You ready to go?"

"Yes." The two turned and began walking to the holodeck. "I have read that this band was very popular in the early 21st century. The venue I have selected was one of the group's favorite to perform at."

"Interesting," Geordi remarked as the holodeck doors opened. They smiled, interlacing their fingers as the program began.


	2. Drabble #2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is rated M, so continue at your own discretion. Prompt: "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?" This might get turned into a longer fic if I ever decide to write smut.

Geordi sighed as he stepped into the turbolift. It was the end of a long shift, and he was looking forward to going home and relaxing. Maybe he'd take this time to start the history book the captain had given him. Or perhaps he'd grab a drink with Data in Ten Forward.

The turbolift stopped at his deck and he got out, passing by several crewmen in the hallway. He entered his access code and walked into his quarters. He started to unzip his uniform shirt, but as he stepped into his bedroom, he was met by an unexpected sight.

"What the-?! Data, what are you doing?"

Data was laying on his bed, posed suggestively, and completely nude. "I was waiting for you to get home," he said, in his best seductive voice.

Geordi facepalmed. He struggled for a few moments to find words. "Is there a reason you're naked in my bed?"

"I wanted to further explore our sexual relationship by surprising you when you returned home from work," he replied, in his normal tone.

"I see. And once I got home...?"

"I would surprise you with sexual intercourse to take your mind off of work." He faltered slightly, looking concerned. "Was this not a proper course of events?"

"It was...unexpected, that's all. You certainly did surprise me, I'll give you that," he conceded.

"Do you not wish to engage in intercourse with me, then?"

Geordi smirked. "Now I never said that. Let me change out of my uniform first."

"Allow me," Data replied, getting up off the bed.

"I like that idea even better."


	3. Drabble #3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to experiment with cadets!AU and what a first meeting between these two might look like, so here you go. Prompt: "Mind if I join you?"

“Mind if I join you?” Called a voice, snapping Data out of his thoughts. He looked up to see a dark-skinned man wearing a first year cadet uniform identical to his own.

“I do not mind. Please, sit,” Data offered, gesturing to the open chair beside him.

“I can’t believe I’m actually at the academy. This is incredible.”

“You must have been aware of your acceptance before your arrival.”

“Well yes, but actually being here is a bit surreal. I’ve dreamed of getting into the academy ever since I was a boy.”

“Ah.”

“I’m sorry, Geordi La Forge,” the man said, extending his hand.

“My name is Data. It is nice to meet you, Geordi,” he replied, returning the handshake.

“And you. That’s an interesting name.”

“I am an android. It was a logical nomenclature.”

“Oh, so you’re the android. There’s been a lot of talk about you,” Geordi replied, a hint of fascination in his voice.

“Inquiry: Talk…about me?”

“Why sure. You’re the first artificial life form in history to be admitted to Starfleet Academy. Many people are curious to see how you do.”

“I am fully qualified to be a Starfleet Cadet. I am superior to humans in many ways.”

“No one’s saying you’re not. It just hasn’t been done before.”

Data paused, thinking. “There are still many things I have to learn about human interests and interactions,” he admitted.

“I could help, if you’d like.”

“Thank you, Geordi. That would be most beneficial.”

Geordi smiled. “Well, I have a class coming up soon. See you around sometime?” He asked, getting up out of his seat.

A puzzled expression crossed Data’s face. “Inquiry: See you around sometime?” He asked, mimicking Geordi’s inflection.

“It’s an informal goodbye, generally used when people want to meet again at a later date,” he explained.

“Oh. I see. Thank you.”

“No problem, Data,” he chuckled.

“I will ‘see you around,’ Geordi.”

“See you,” he replied, leaving for his next class.


End file.
